Después del final
by Lihue
Summary: La exitosa novela romántica de la escritora debutante Christa Renz, esta basada en su propia historia de amor de colegio desde el principio hasta el triste final. Cuantas veces no a deseado cambiar ese final real y tal vez la vida le de la oportunidad de hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no kyojin pertenecen al genial Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Capítulo I

—...Adiós, amor.

Cerró el libro y la gente se levantó en aplausos. Sonrió nerviosa y se inclinó levemente para agradecer al publico que asistió al primer evento de su libro, fue sin duda una gran sorpresa para ella ver cuanta gente había asistido, con camisetas, polos con el logo del libro, otros intentando imitar el estilo de los personajes del libro.

Bajó del escenario escuchando ovaciones hacia ella, la joven autora del libro romántico más vendido del último mes. Ella nunca imaginó llegar a tanto cuando escribió el libro, fue el pasatiempo nocturno de una joven universitaria.

—¡Christa!

Sintió los brazos fuertes de su editor alrededor de su cintura levantándola del suelo. El hombre rubio rió alegre.

—¡Christa eso fue maravilloso! ¿Escuchas como te aclaman? Ellos pagarían por escucharte leer el libro completo.

—¿Escucharme leer?, estas exagerando Reiner —. Empujó los brazos de su editor y él la bajo al suelo.

—No ¡es enserio! Ellos te aman. Leíste con tanta sensibilidad y emoción que muchos incluso lloraron.

¿Sensibilidad? ¿Emoción?. Suspiró, tal vez lo hiso pero fue sin querer. Leer su propio libro le traía muchos sentimientos guardados, es imposible no sacarlos a relucir cuando esta leyendo parte de su vida.

Christa esta entregando un pedazo de su alma y corazón, narrando su pasado de secundaria tal y como lo recuerda, no a cambiado nada, ni siquiera el final, así, ella deja que las personas lean su triste historia de amor.

—¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Aun falta dos horas hasta que empiece la firma de autógrafos. ¡oh! Podríamos ir a un hermoso restaurante de aquí cerca.

Reiner es un buen hombre, la entiende con tanta facilidad que la sorprende. Él sabe cuando esta triste, alegre, cuando necesita ánimos, relajarse o simplemente escapar unos minutos.

—Me encantaría.

El restaurante es sencillo, colorido y acogedor, es muy concurrido por estudiantes universitarios. No es nada ostentoso ni caro, por lo que resulta muy cómodo para los jóvenes ir para pasar el rato con sus amigos o estudiar en grupo.

Mientras no levanten la voz o hagan escándalo, se les está permitido quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran incluso si solo se compra una taza de café.

—Esto es horrible.

En una mesa ubicada en un rincón del restaurante, una mujer morena alta dice con desagrado, entregando el libro prestado a su propietaria. Mira con desdén el horrible libro de tapa dura color amarillo pastel.

—Me alegro de no haberlo comprado.

—¿No te gusto? ¡Pero si es una historia muy hermosa!.

—Es aterradora, es la única palabra con la que puedo clasificar ese libro. Fue como una pesadilla.

—Sin embargo, lo tuviste una semana entera —. Repasó las hojas del libro para ver el estado en el que se encontraba —. Lo cuidaste muy bien, gracias, es una edición limitada.

—¿Qué?.

—La tapa del libro, las hojas están cocidas, además son super resistentes y el autógrafo, es una edición limitada. Gaste todo mi sueldo en ella.

—¿Todo tu sueldo por un mísero libro? Estas loca, Sasha.

—¿Por qué no te gusta el libro?.

El voluminoso libro tiene como trama la historia de dos colegialas que se conocen en una estación de tren y se enamoran una de la otra a primera vista pero no se atreven a hablarse hasta después de dos meses tomando el mismo tren y luego empiezan a salir a pesar de las dificultades que se les presentan hasta llegar a un final deprimente.

Y ese final es lo que mas odia del libro.

A pesar de que en el primer capitulo queda aclarado que no van a estar juntas al final, es muy molesto leer la última página donde se confirma que no importa los esfuerzos y sacrificios hicieron, el final no va a cambiar.

Cuando terminó de leer el libro, dos pensamientos le cruzaron por su mente.

Lo primero que pensó fue que el amor es una mierda.

—Todo. Es horrible, la trama, los protagonistas, el ambiente de colegio… tan malos.

—¿Enserio?.

Lo segundo que pensó fue que es aterradoramente parecido a su vida en el colegio, casi podía imaginarse como una de las protagonistas. Fue como regresar al pasado donde lo primordial para ella era divertirse como si no hubiera mañana y… estar con ella.

—Si, quiero decir, se trata de la típica pareja conformada por una persona rebelde y una persona correcta. Esta tan gastado.

—Yo pienso que los protagonistas son muy buenos ¿Qué tiene de malo una pareja cliché? Y la historia es muy linda y conmovedora.

Sasha estaba decidida a defender el libro a capa y espada. Rodó los ojos, es la primera vez que ve a la chica tan apasionada con otra actividad que no sea comer, y sobretodo porque ella no lee a menos que la universidad se lo exija con látigo en mano.

—No voy a discutir más contigo sobre un libro que no vale la pena —. Se levantó del asiento —. Me voy.

—¿Por qué?.

Enseñó su reloj de muñeca.

—Le prometí a Annie recogerla hoy de sus clases.

—Eso no es justo —. Infló sus mejillas como globos y cruzó los brazos en puchero —. Te vas con tu novia dejando a tu mejor amiga aquí sola.

Arqueó la ceja. No quería llevarla, no puede pasar mucho tiempo a solas con Annie por culpa de la universidad, por más que Sasha intentara convencerla, no la llevará.

—Te compraré un pastel.

Es su último recurso para librarse de ella y funciona, como siempre.

—De chocolate, por favor.

—Si, si.

Se dirigió a la caja y Pagó por una rebanada de pastel de chocolate pidiendo que se lo llevaran a Sasha en la mesa. Levantó la mano en señal de despedida a su amiga desde la puerta principal y ella aplaudió cuando el mesero le trajo el pastel sin hacerle caso.

Chasqueó la lengua, a veces piensa que la existencia de un pastel es más importante para Sasha que la suya propia.

—Reiner, ¿Crees que pueda tener un tiempo libre esta semana?.

—Si, necesitas relajarte. Nuestra editorial no quiere que nuestra escritora estrella se estrese. Cuando termine el evento, ve a casa y descansa.

El rostro de Christa chocó contra el pecho de otra persona más alta. Retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto.

—¡Mi camisa! —. Dijo enojada, estirando el pedazo de tela gris manchada con pintalabios rosado.

—¿Estas bien, Christa?

—Si, Lo siento. Es mi culpa, estaba distraída, no quería ensuciar…

—¿Christa?.

Su cuerpo se congeló al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella. Millones de imágenes golpearon fuertemente su mente amontonándose unas sobre otras y se estremeció.

¿Hace cuanto no había escuchado su nombre en esa voz?.

Levantó el rostro hacia arriba, los sonidos de la ciudad desaparecieron a su alrededor, todos sus sentidos se concentraron en ella.

—Ymir.

Podía escuchar su ritmo cardiaco con fuerza, su corazón estaba aplastándose contra el tórax una y otra vez, tan doloroso.

Ahí estaba, la persona que dejo atrás en su vida. La última imagen en aparecer en su mente fue el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de una adolescente morena.

—Ymir —. Repitió, sin podérselo creer.

—Esto si que es una sorpresa. Pensé que no te volvería a ver en mi vida.

—¿Es tu amiga, Christa?.

Ymir centró la atención en el hombre alto y corpulento. Su novio, dedujo. La vida continúa para todos, sobre todo para la ex novia que la había abandonado años atrás. Con brusquedad pasó la mano sobre la mancha rosa, deformándola.

—Lo que sea, adiós.

—¡Espera! —. Gritó sin pensar —. F-fue hace mucho que no nos veíamos —. De verdad, ella no estaba pensando, las palabras salían de su boca una tras otra sin parar —. ¿Tal vez podríamos reunirnos otro día?.

Esperó la respuesta con ansias. Encontrarse con ella en un restaurante, de muchos, entre tanta gente. Noches atrás, mientras escribía su libro, antes de dormir, imaginaba una escena final alternativa, parecida a esta, sus personajes se reencontraban para ser felices de nuevo y luego ella lloraba en silencio convencida de que jamás pasaría en realidad.

Si esta sucediendo de verdad, es porque debe significar algo. Otra oportunidad, quería otra oportunidad para enmendar su más grave error.

—No lo creo —. Respondió con frialdad—. Adiós, Christa.

"Adiós, amor."

Esta es la realidad, recordó, y no una fantasía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mensaje: **Muchas gracias por sus Reviews! ¡No me esperaba tener 12 reviews con el capitulo piloto! Enserio muchas gracias T-T.

Espero que este capítulo les guste :3, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Si alguien pregunta que es lo primero que le atrajo de Annie, la respuesta será: Su físico.

Sin mentir, lo primero en lo que se fijo fue en el cuerpo de Annie, no es ningún pecado, ni tampoco un error. Existen personas que critican fijarse en el físico en vez del "alma" "el corazón". Lo siente por ellos pero ella no es una buena chica que se tome el tiempo de conocer bien a una persona para elegir si enamorarse o no, sobretodo si en ese tiempo aun estaba metida en el agujero donde su ex novia la enterró.

Conoció a Annie Leonhardt en la pista de baile de una discoteca, de esas en las que las personas están tan aglomeradas que el calor del cuerpo se incrementa hasta quemar como el fuego, donde se baila con la persona que esta en frente, sin preguntar el nombre.

Ymir no pensaba bien esa noche. Sus amigos en un intento desesperado por salvarla de la depresión, dejaron que se embriagara hasta decir basta, ilógico, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un grupo de adolescentes inmaduros?.

Se estrelló contra las personas en el camino hacia la pista de baile, perdió de vista a sus amigos, levantó los brazos y bailo con todas sus energías, entonces Annie apareció.

De un momento a otro la pequeña y delgada rubia estaba frente a ella, con la cara roja y los ojos vidriosos por el alcohol. Por los movimientos torpes de Annie dedujo que estaba tan o mas ebria que ella. Annie pisó su pie tres veces, Ymir chocó con los brazos y codos, casi le saca el ojo cuando estiró el brazo.

Dos mujeres desconocidas, ebrias y con pésimos movimientos de baile, dejaron de bailar y se vieron con suma seriedad, entonces se doblaron de la risa, rieron y rieron por lo tontas que se veían las dos ahí en medio de la pista.

Ymir jaló a Annie cerca de ella, apresándola en sus brazos por la cintura, su cabeza le jugó una mala pasada y por unos segundos creyó que era Christa.

Dejó de reír.

Si, el físico de Annie fue lo que la atrajo primero, porque se parecía a Christa, sus ojos eran azules como los de ella, su piel tan suave como la de ella y sus labios… eso debía comprobarlo. La beso. Fue un beso desesperado, duro y rudo, vertió todo su dolor, su ira y lujuria contenida tras esos dos años de agonía.

Ymir no recuerda mas de esa noche, lo demás son imágenes entrecortadas, destellos dispersos y desordenados. La habitación de un hotel barato, los jadeos, los gritos, la ropa dispersa en el suelo, el ardor de los rasguños, el dolor de los besos y mordidas.

—¡las heridas en mi espalda tardaron semanas en curar!.

—¿Por qué eres tan exagerada? ¿Qué me dices de mí? ¡Tuve fiebre y dolores musculares una semana entera! Me dolía todo el cuerpo y cuando quiero decir todo el cuerpo ¡Es todo el cuerpo!

—¿Esta bien que griten todo eso en un restaurante?.

Preguntó Jean Kirschtein, ex pandillero amigo de Ymir, a su costado Marco Bodt, su novio, se tapaba la cara roja de vergüenza con las manos.

—Marco fue quien empezó a hablar de la primera vez que nos conocimos.

—Claro, yo quería saber, pero no con tantos detalles. ¡Oh mi dios!, no puedo creer que pasara todo eso.

—Si, yo fui a celebrar el cumpleaños de una amiga y termine en la cama con una desconocida salvaje caníbal.

—En mi defensa tengo que decir, ¡que no sabia que eras virgen! ¿Qué hacia una niña en una discoteca y borracha?.

—Pedófila.

—¡No lo soy!.

El día que se conocieron, Ymir tenía veinte años y Annie quince años.

Jean rodó los ojos, él estuvo ese día, fue uno de los que "animaron" a Ymir a beber y beber jarras de alcohol por montón. Cuando desapareció de su vista se asustó mucho, pensando lo peor, recordó buscarla toda la noche hasta que el día siguiente ella llamó para hacerle saber que estaba en un hotel a dos cuadras.

Vio a la pareja frente a el. Annie e Ymir poseían fuertes personalidades, ninguna de las dos se dejaría jamás doblegar por nadie, eran como garañones salvajes imponentes y fuertes. Dos semanas después de esa noche, Ymir le confesó que estuvo encontrándose con Annie y que iban a salir oficialmente.

Jean que no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, entendió rápidamente que Ymir estaba buscando un "reemplazo" para Christa, eso lo enfureció tanto que terminaron peleando a puño limpio, tal vez no eran los mejores amigos pero no quería volver a ver a la morena en ese estado tan deprimente en el que Christa la dejó.

Recuerda gritarle en medio de la pelea, que Annie no era Christa, una y otra vez.

Estaba tan seguro que esa relación no duraría ni un mes.

Vaya que se equivocó, no con las primeras intenciones de Ymir, pero si con el tiempo. Ellas dos tenían ya tres años juntas.

Parte de la atracción de Ymir hacia Annie siempre seria por su físico, eso jamás se podría negar, pero había algo mas que atraía con mas fuerza a Ymir, hasta el punto de enamorarse, y eso, estaba seguro, que se debía a que la personalidad de Annie era muy diferente a la de Christa.

—¿Y que piensan hacer cuando Annie termine el colegio? Ya falta muy poco.

—No estoy interesada en seguir una carrera universitaria. Voy a seguir con el negocio familiar y hacerme cargo del dojo de artes marciales de mi padre.

—Annie es hija única así que su padre se negó rotundamente a dejarla ir —. Suspiró —. Él me puso un cuchillo, hablo enserio, ¡su padre me puso un maldito cuchillo en la garganta! Amenazándome con matarme si me atrevía a llevarme lejos a su "bebe".

—Cállate.

—Y lo que vas a hacer es… —. Pidió Marco.

—Vivir con ella, no me queda de otra.

—¿Enserio? —. Marcó se sorprendió —. ¿De verdad van a vivir juntas? ¿Tan rápido?.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿Crees que es muy rápido?—. Cuestionó Ymir —. Jean siento tanta lastima por ti ¿Cuánto tiempo sufriste con la cama helada? Debieron ser años.

—No voy a responderte —. Si, fueron años.

Pasaron toda la tarde conversando, casi siempre Ymir y Annie terminaban provocándose una a otra con sarcasmos o malas bromas, Marco se sonrojaba por los comentarios de doble sentido y Jean narraba pasajes de su pasado en las pandillas.

En el momento de la despedida, Ymir y Annie fueron las primeras en irse en el primer taxi que ordenaron, el segundo llegó dos minutos después.

—Jean.

—¿Si, Marco?

—¿Tu crees que ellas dos estarán bien? No parecen ser muy complementarias.

—Claro que no, son todo lo contrario pero esta bien ¿sabes?. Las dos funcionan a su manera, se quieren a su manera.

El pasado de Ymir estaba bien enterrado y ella por fin es feliz otra vez.

Esta bien, mientras todo siga así, esta muy bien.

—¿Podemos desviarnos de tu departamento, Jean? Quisiera comprar un libro.

—¿Un libro?.

—Si, me lo recomendaron muchísimo, es de Historia Reiss.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es un seudónimo —. Sonrió —. Es su primer libro, "Antes del final", todos mis amigos lo leyeron ya, así que quiero comprarlo.

Historia Reiss.

Un nombre inventado, el nombre de su personaje principal y el nombre que tomó en el mundo literario, se siente más real que el suyo propio.

Con las personas alrededor hablando del libro, de la autora y los afiches de su obra plagando el interior de los trenes y tiendas de libros, es muy fácil acostumbrarse a ese nombre. Incluso cuando acude a la editorial, casi todas las personas la llaman Historia Reiss, a excepción de Reiner y el presidente de la editorial.

—¡Historia, buenos días! —. Saluda un compañero escritor —. Así que a ti también te llamaron ¿eh? ¡Felicidades!.

—¿Felicidades?.

El escritor sonrió de oreja a oreja, desconcertando aun más a Christa.

—¡Quieren una continuación del libro!. Felicidades.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Un balde de agua helada cayó encima de su cabeza. ¿Una continuación? ¿Y de que? No era algo de lo que alegrarse, al contrario, fue la noticia mas terrorífica de su vida.

—¿Historia?.

Ella no podía inventar una continuación, algo que no pasó o pasará en su vida.

—Ella no tenía que enterarse por ti, señor Astrid.

Reiner acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Se compadeció del estado en el que Christa se encontraba, sabia que esta noticia la aplastaría totalmente. Cogió la mano de la rubia y la llevó hacia la oficina del editor jefe. Astrid rascó su cabeza desconcertado, ¿Dijo algo malo?.

Puso una taza de té en el escritorio, frente a Christa y se sentó en su lugar, al lado de ella. Ella miró el contenido líquido de la taza, aun sin salir del asombro.

El editor Jefe, Hanji Zoe, se encontraba sentada delante de ellos con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y los dedos entrelazados, esperando a que alguno de los dos hable. Reiner negó con la mano de manera discreta.

—Christa, esto no es tan grave. Deberías sentirte feliz —. Dijo al fin, intentando romper la tensión —. Tu público te adora y quieren más de ti.

—¿si?.

—No te estamos obligando a escribir una secuela, puedes rechazarlo si quieres. No te sientas presionada. Aunque…

—¿Qué?.

—Me parece que escribir una continuación te va a hacer mucho bien.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Yo lo se —. Arrastró sus palabras.

—¿Lo sabes? —. Dijo nerviosa.

—Soy editor jefe, trabajo con muchos escritores. Lo se, Christa, llámalo intuición. Puedes tomar esto como una liberación. ¿No quieres ser libre?.

Ella quería irse, la sonrisa de Hanji recordaba al gato de Cheshire, de Alicia y el país de las maravillas, una hilera curva de dientes que iban de un extremo a otro y comprendió que no la dejaría salir de esa oficina a menos de que tuviera un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades a su favor.

—Voy a pensarlo.

—¡Me parece muy bien!

Reiner pudo respirar aliviado y se ofreció a llevarla hasta su casa.

—Siento que tuvieras que pasar por esto.

—Esta bien.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste que no?.

—Es difícil con personas como Hanji —. Dio un último vistazo a la oficina del de editor Jefe —. Antes, cuando estaba en secundaria era mucho peor, no podía decir que no a las personas en general.

—Una chica dispuesta a ayudar con lo que pueda a las personas. Abnegada.

—Tal vez.

—Igual que Historia —. Bromeo.

Mientras manejaba su automóvil toyota negro, Reiner pensó en las palabras de Hanji, la forma en que lo dijo. Primero creyó que se trataba del progreso como escritor de Christa pero ahora, razonando con calma, sonaba extraño y la reacción de Christa también. La curiosidad por saber la verdad detrás de las palabras de Hanji creció dentro de él, tal vez es una táctica para presionar a Christa.

Si un producto vende, lo normal es que se explote mas el producto para obtener mejores ganancias, es igual en una editorial.

—Es una escritora, no una maquina que imprime—. Susurró para si mismo.

Historia Reiss.

Maldito nombre, no conocía a la chica ya la hizo su enemiga mas acérrima. Veía su maldito nombre estampado en el libro amarillento por todas partes, y el colmo fue verlo en la cama de su novia.

—Voy a tirar esto a la basura.

—¡Es mi libro!.

—Te gustan las novelas de samuráis y guerras ¿Por qué demonios tienes esto? ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

—Soy una chica delicada, también me gusta el romance. Lo compré hace dos días.

—Una chica que puede hacer volar a un hombre de dos metros no es delicada.

Al caer la noche. Antes de irse de la casa de Annie, tomó el libro maligno y lo escondió en sus ropas, fue instinto puro, verlo ahí, en todas partes. Se convenció de que él libro estaba persiguiéndola, como un asesino serial en las películas de terror.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno? Su autora debería estar avergonzada por escribir algo tan feo. Si yo fuera ella, me cortaría las manos para no crear otra bestialidad.

Lo lanzó lejos. Mas tarde tendría problemas con Annie por el libro, lo sabe, y no le importa. Total, una discusión más, una discusión menos en su relación, no hace la diferencia.

Giró en el aire e impactó contra el parabrisas trasero del elegante automóvil negro. El automóvil se detuvo de inmediato chirriando las llantas.

—Mierda.

Del automóvil bajó un hombre de impecable terno negro. Alto, grande y rubio. Ymir tuvo la sensación de haberlo visto antes. El se quitó los lentes para estudiar mejor el vidrio polarizado, del suelo recogió el libro sucio, estaba furioso.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! —. Le gritó enojado.

—Yo no fui, el que lanzó se fue corriendo —. Trato de engañarlo, señalando a un callejón a la izquierda, cruzando la calle —. Solo estaba aquí parada.

Se acercó a ella con pasos rápidos y firmes. Estando mas cerca, lo pudo reconocer perfectamente.

Frunció el ceño.

—Eres tú —. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

No se dio cuenta la última vez que se encontraron de la diferencia de alturas. Él era más alto que ella y más grande, pensó estar frente a la mole humana.

A Christa le gustan las personas mucho más altas que ella, no encontró otra explicación, porque a parte del cuerpo del rubio, no era muy agraciado. Imaginó a Christa ser abrazada por él y estaba segura de que la partiría en dos.

—¿De que te ríes?.

—Disculpa, no es nada —. Se tapó la boca con las manos —. Me acordé de un chiste.

—No es el lugar indicado para eso ¿no crees?, tu no me engañas ¡Lanzaste el libro!.

—No lancé ningún libro ¿Quién crees que soy? Y tu coche esta bien ¿Qué quieres?. Déjame en paz.

—Quiero escuchar una disculpa como mínimo.

—¡No lancé nada!.

—¡No te creo!.

Christa escuchó los gritos y bajó del automóvil. No quería que Reiner se peleara, el vidrio solo se rasguñó levemente, fueron unas cuantas líneas casi invisibles al ojo. Los postes de luz alumbraban a las dos personas que estaban a punto de irse a los golpes, los dos tenían los puños cerrados y los gritos seguían en aumento.

—¡Mierda, lárgate! ¡No me molestes mas! ¡El vidrio no se rompió, demonios!.

—¡Yo no estoy hablando del vidrio! ¡Estoy hablando de esto! —. Empujó el libro contra el pecho de Ymir —. ¡Discúlpate!.

Ymir no pudo creer que el pleito fuera por el libro. Ese libro esta maldito, pensó.

—¿Qué tiene el libro?.

—Es tu amiga quien lo escribió, ¿Por qué lo lanzaste hacia nosotros?.

—¿Nosotros? ¡Yo no sabia que era tu carro!.

—No te creo.

—¡Es la verdad!.

A Reiner le caía muy mal Ymir desde el momento en que habló con dureza a Christa, la odiaba, el resto de ese día Christa se deprimió y tuvieron que dejar el evento a la mitad porque ella no estaba en condiciones de continuar. El evento sin embargo no era importante para él a comparación del estado de ánimo de la joven escritora.

Le dolió el corazón verla así de triste, tan frágil, a punto de llorar.

—¿Tienes algo contra ella, verdad?.

—¡Estas loco! —. Gritó exasperada —. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver uno con lo otro?!.

De cierta forma, Ymir tenía razón, Reiner solo buscaba un pretexto para ir en contra de ella. Se sentía tan frustrado de saber que Ymir tenia el poder de lastimar a Christa y que él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Levantó el puño, un ser que lastima a un ángel no tiene el derecho de existir en el mundo.

—¡Reiner, no!.

Se detuvo. Christa sujetaba con fuerza su brazo.

—¿Estas bien, Ymir? —. Preguntó preocupada —. ¿Te lastimó?.

No es la primera vez que se mete en una pelea así que no estaba asustada, de hecho, desde el momento en que Reiner levantó el brazo ella ya estaba lista para esquivar el golpe y contraatacar.

—Llévate a tu novio ¿Quieres?.

Desvió la mirada. Es un descaro que esté preocupada por ella luego de tanto tiempo. Arregló sus ropas y se marchó a pesar de los intentos de Christa por saber si no se encontraba bien.

La presencia de ella nunca le había molestado tanto como ahora, porque por unos momentos sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la defendió de Reiner y vio la preocupación en sus ojos azules.

—Lo siento, Christa. No se que me pasó.

—Reiner ¿de verdad ibas a golpearla? —. Preguntó seria.

—¡N-no! ¡Por supuesto que no! —. Se apresuró a responder.

Al subir de nuevo al automóvil, Christa no se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, se fue a los asientos traseros con el libro sucio en manos.

Si antes estaba frustrado, ahora lo estaba aun más.

Presionó el volante en sus manos. Estaba celoso.

Christa pasó las hojas del libro, algunas estaban sueltas, otras manchadas con tierra y mugre. ¿Por qué Ymir lanzaría el libro así? ¿Se habrá dando cuenta de la verdad tras el libro?, si es así, ahora no solo Hanji sabe la verdad, se lamentó.

Por otro lado, pudo encontrarse con Ymir otra vez y eso le hiso feliz. Estaba más alta que en la secundaria, seguía saludable, radiante, y se había vuelto más hermosa.

Si, se sentía feliz de verla aunque sea unos segundos y saber que estaba bien.

Encontró un separador de cartulina roja entra las hojas del libro. Arqueó la ceja, curiosa.

—_No deberías meterte en mis peleas —_. Leyó el libro, en silencio _—. ¿Y si te lastimaban? Ellos no son como los niños buenos y ricos de tu colegio, Historia. _

_»—¿Qué se supone que haga si te veo en el suelo sangrando, entonces? Eres una mujer y lo peor es que ellos eran dos, no puedes pelear así por así ¡Creí que te matarían!. _

_»Lloré como una niña de seis años, yo que estaba ilesa, sentía como si me hubieran golpeado a mi en vez de a ella, me dolía cada herida de su cuerpo y puede que mucho mas. No quiero verla otra vez peleando, no quiero que la lastimen. Sus brazos me rodearon con calidez y besó mi frente con ternura. _

_»—¡Lo siento, no llores! Perdón. Prometo no hacerlo otra vez así que no llores —. Dijo angustiada y volvió a besarme._

_»—¿Lo prometes?._

_»—Lo prometo, lo que sea con tal de que no llores. Te amo._

No pudo contener las lágrimas, agachó la cabeza ocultando su rostro del retrovisor. Sabía que Reiner la observaba y no quería que la viese llorar.

Antes, cuando las dos estaban juntas y eran felices. Ymir solía ponerla por encima de todo, incluso de si misma. Recordó que aquella vez, Ymir la consoló hasta que dejo de llorar, cuando debió ser al revés, Ymir estaba herida, no ella. No era justo, así que se paso toda la noche cuidándola en su casa ya que su novia testaruda no quería ir a un hospital.

En cambio ahora, Ymir huía de ella como si fuera la peste o la hija del demonio. Se merece ser tratada así y lo sabe, pero eso no significa que deje de doler ser tratada así por la persona que más ama en el mundo.

—La quieres mucho ¿no?.

—Si —. Respondió sin dudar.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar el resto del camino.

* * *

**Nota del capítulo:** Yo solo quiero aclarar... que no se confíen xD la pareja que quede al final del fanfic tal vez no sea la que estén esperando *suspenso*

Pueden echarle la culpa al anime Kiminozo quien me dio la idea (y me hizo llorar, con lo sensible que soy en cuanto a los animes románticos T-T) , así que reestructure todo el fanfic para que sea un lió amoroso._ Pasado Vs Presente_.

**Nota del fanfic:** Es vergonzoso, pero lo siento por las faltas de ortografía que puedan encontrar... no soy muy buena con eso. Lo siento T-T.


End file.
